


Broke as a joke

by Hephzibah



Category: Devil May Cry, dmc
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephzibah/pseuds/Hephzibah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Dante is pretty much always broke as hell, which means he rarely pays any bills ( or debts )<br/>Cut to the reader! She works for the bank that owns Dante's shop. Madness ensues kinda<br/>I'm bad at summaries and I'm so very sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke as a joke

**Author's Note:**

> If this goes over well I'll make another one!

Stepping out of your car gingerly you took in your surroundings. This end of town was pretty nasty, most low income areas were you thought. grabbing your portfolio and Closing the door to your car, you smoothed wrinkles out of your skirt. We ll still try and look professional at least. You were new to your job and still painfully self conscious of yourself. You quickly walked to the broken cement stairs, white heels clicking and noisily marking each step you took towards the dilapidated residence. Scaling the the steps carefully you raised a delicate hand to knock on the ancient looking door. After one quick tap, the door creaked open allowing silvery rays of light into the dim business. "Oooh how charming." You mumbled peaking into what you assumed could only be called a living room because there was a lot of living going on in there. It stank too, to say the least. Like a lazy teenage boy lived there alone. "Hello?" You shouted into the empty domicile. "I'm Y/N, from the Winslow credit union. It's the bank that owns your....house?" You stepped inside. Looking around you saw in front of you an old antique desk cluttered with paperwork and and a suspicious looking pizza box, and a few empty beer bottles. A staircase ran along the wall behind it. Various unidentifiable animal heads hung grotesquely from the wall, their preserved mouths hanging open in savage snarls. "Hello?" You called again, irritation working it's way into your tone this time. You stepped in further only for your heel to sink into something moist, and old. "UGH! what the hell!?" You screeched throwing your arms up and lifting your heel. Old pizza slimed down the four inch length of your new white peep toed heels. "Oh my god." You moaned looking at the rancid mess. "Ever hear of knocking babe?" A noticeably male voice called from the top of the stairs. Your eyes flicked in the direction of sound. Your brows furrowed. "Sir, I DID knock." You stated matter of factly scraping pizza off of your heel. "Well I just didn't hear ya then dollface." He smiled at you while climbing down the stairs taking them two at a time with graceful ease. You could see him better now he was shirtless, his lean muscular form shone in the dim light from the still open door. He was wearing dark jeans and a pair of untied boots. "I prefer to be called Y/N, Mr-" "Dante, call me Dante no need for formalties, is there?" He cut you off mid sentence. He casually stuck a calloused hand in your direction. "Uhm yes... Dante." You said taking his hand delicately. It was very calloused and rough you noticed. But your attention was mostly on his hair. Barely brushing the tops of his shoulders he had silvery white hair framing his beautiful face. His eyes were bluer than any sky you'd ever seen. He grinned noticing your staring. "Like what ya see?" You retracted your hand quickly. Nervously laughing, "uhm hi I'm from the bank." "Yeah I got that." He was still smiling that perfect smile. How could someone so gorgeous live in a dump like this? You silently wondered. "Well as much as I enjoy your pretty face, this must not be a friendly visit?" He asked no concern at all in his voice. "No actually it isnt. The bank is in the first stages of repossessing this property and I-" "Spare me please Y/N I don't understand all that crap. What do you need from me? Money or what?" It sounded more like a demand to you than a question, and he cut you off again. "Well. I need a few things from you if you could just sign some papers and, do you plan on attempting to make any payments in the future or...?" You trailed off as a beautiful blonde woman kicked the already open door into the wall behind it. "What's up dork? Got my money?" She smiled taking off her sunglasses to show her deep denim blue eyes. "Who's this?" She said standing next to you, making you feel a sudden pang of inferiority at her lean, leather clad form. "Got you a sugar momma Dante? Is she gonna pay me?" The blonde asked crossing her arms and leaning against the pool table. "Does anyone knock anymore?" He groaned throwing his hands up, "No Trish, she isn't my sugar momma." He mocked her "unfortunately. " He threw you a wink, "Y/N is from the bank and guess what? She wants money too. But you're both screwed because I won't have any until friday." You and Trish began a noisy protest. He moaned in aggravation running both hands through his silver hair. She sighed "Well, it looks like I'll see you Friday you bum." She put on her glasses and looked at you. "Don't fall for the act sweetheart he's a charming little sponge." Having said that she strutted out the door, not bothering to even attempt and close it. "The nerve, calling me a sponge.. in my own home!" He crossed his arms then looked back at you and broke into that smile again. "So I can't pay until friday, but I'd really really like to see you before than. Maybe while you aren't on the clock?" Confidence oozed from him. "You know as sweet as that sounds I don't date clients...." You looked around, "especially slobby ones." You smiled at him crossing your arms as if challenging him. Even if they look like they're chiseled from stone and have beautiful eyes and soft hair and..... you stopped your self from finishing that thought. He looked halted, but not stopped he went to open his mouth but the ancient phone on his desk rang violently, nearly rattling off of its place atop a phonebook. "Who seriously used any of those items anymore?" you wondered."Goodbye Dante." You turned to walk off, smiling over your shoulder. "I'll be back friday... it'll be a bit late though I hope that's alright." He looked almost distressed when he called to you from his desk, fighting the phones cord. "HEY ba-Y/N! Wait just a second!" Too late. You had already closed the door and made it to your car. He cursed into the phone, and slammed it onto the receiver. "Pretty women only come around when they want money...." He muttered walking through a door behind his desk.


End file.
